The Rest of Our Lives
by shortiegotpwndXD
Summary: T SiriusOC. 'Today is the first day of the rest of our lives' Just as Sirius Black thought that he was the best player in the game of love, someone came along who was better.


**Okay! So I've decided to write a Sirius OC fanfic! Woot! (I know, I know, 'great (roll eyes), not again'... Please bare with me and read the story? :)**

* * *

**The Rest of Our Lives**

(Just as Sirius thought himself the best player in the game of Love, someone came along who was better)

* * *

One

Everything had started when Elizabeth Martin had announced her arrival at Hogwarts. This had happened in the fifth year when she, a fifteen year old had marched into the Great Hall, taller and much more attractive than the first years (even then), and got sorted into a house.

Although it was fact that this had been the first time Miss Eliza had been spotted inside the walls of Hogwarts, the rumours had already been sent flying. Even being amongst a group of rambunctious, magic performing teenagers, they had gotten something right. Rumours told of a very, scandalous, meeting between the newbie and Hogwarts most desirable fifth-year, Sirius Black. Eliza would never know how this had become so widespread, but it did not make things easier walking into Hogwarts on her first day with a reputation that even she had no clue of...

* * *

Elizabeth Martin yawned as she sat up in her bed. She found herself in a meticulously decorated room of gold and ivory rather than the open-spaced bedroom she was accustomed to. She sat for a moment and sighed. Already she missed the sound of the ocean.

Deciding not to waste her time further, she got up and threw open the curtains of her bedroom window. She had expected to see the beach, palm trees, and the sea. Instead, she saw another row of town houses across the street. Sighing again, Eliza opened her closet door and threw on any old outfit. She brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair a couple of times and preceded to go downstairs for Sunday morning brunch.

The inside of Eliza's townhouse home was a lot larger than the outside would deceive. It was more like a very grand mansion on the inside. Her mother had expensive taste, always favouring gold, rare jewels, fabrics and anything rather elusive. As Eliza descended from one side of the spiraling staircase, she could hear her mother talking and laughing. It was so like her to have company on what would have been a lazy Sunday back in California.

Eliza found her mother in the house's sitting room. The room had extremely high ceilings, adorned with gold floral wallpaper featured two things. The first was a large crystal chandelier, the second was a handsome set of armchairs and a matching table. It was on this table that many plates of breads, pastries, jams, and morning beverages was set. The food however, had not been the thing to catch Eliza's eye.

Sitting with her mother, was a man, a woman and two boys. She recognized the man and woman as her aunt and uncle and one of the boys, the one with glasses, was most definitely her second cousin James. The second boy was the one to catch Eliza's eye. this boy was very handsome. He had black hair, dark eyes and a very good looking, relaxed expression. Eliza thought he would have been tall if he had been standing. However, the boy wasn't tall and lanky as one might have been, but he wasn't large either. A moment later, Eliza had concluded that that boy was very good looking.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother said, in a very fake tone of pleasant surprise as she stood up to usher me into the room. As we walked, she whispered into my ear, "what one earth are you wearing?"

She looked down as they approached the furniture set. She was wearing a white cotton sundress and a pair of socks. Eliza didn't think that she looked so horrible. Then again, her mother was wearing a shimmering black dress with a strip of white fur over her shoulder and her platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She smiled as soon as we were in sight of company.

"Therese, Harry," Eliza's mother said jovially. "Elizabeth, say hello to your aunt and uncle."

"Hello," Eliza said, smiling. "How are you today? James."

James got up and hugged her. "You've really changed...you look, great."

Eliza laughed. "Thank you! Naturally, I would have changed. We haven't seen each other for ten years. You look very handsome yourself James."

James flushed, but grinned at being complimented.

"Who's your friend?" Eliza asked, eyeing the boy once again.

"Oh, this is Sirius, my best mate," James said patting him on the back.

Eliza shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sirius. Any friend of my dear cousin's is a friend of mine."

My mother smiled and laughed. "Oh Elizabeth. She's quite the social butterfly. Reminds me of me when I was young."

"Oh mother," Elizabeth laughed. "I'm quite certain that had I had a husband and child, I wouldn't abandon them to attend more parties."

Eliza was thrown a look from her mother. She laughed again. "Oh don't be such a prick mother, what's a little chat between family? Although, I would like to know, what might the occasion be for this lovely little brunch we are having?"

"The Potters will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies," her mother replied stiffly. "I'm afraid I cannot take you."

"Oh but of course, mother," Eliza said. "What more could I expect from such a magnificent woman?"

Her mother's face soured and Eliza took that as a sign to cease fire. Eliza stood up.

"Well, seeing as I'm going out, I should go change. I guess I have to look presentable being the daughter of Evonna Martin."

"Will you not have breakfast?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"No thank you mother, I think I've rather lost my appetite."

As Eliza stood up, Sirius did as well. "Er, may I use your bathroom?"

The look that James shot him went unnoticed by Eliza. "Yeah, there's one upstairs. I'll show you where it is."

Mrs. Martin gazed sternly for a moment as the two departed the scene and went back to chatting. Eliza led the boy up the stairs to the bathroom. "Here it is, I reckon you can find your way back downstairs?"

As she turned to leave, Sirius grabbed her hand. "Actually, I didn't need to use the washroom."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. Sirius, without controlling himself, forced himself upon her and pressed his lips against hers. Eliza gasped and pushed him away rather dramatically.

"Excuse me?" She asked, breathing deeply.

Sirius looked apologetic, maybe even ashamed. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're so...attractive."

Eliza got the feeling that, saying she was attractive was already saying it nicely. Very glad for a chance to rebel, a chance to let loose, Eliza smiled.

"Never mind that," Eliza said. "To be honest, I think you're very, attractive, as well."

Sirius grinned. "Really?"

Eliza nodded with a rather mischievious grin. Without sharing another word, Eliza draped an arm around Sirius' neck an pulled him down to her. She leaned up and kissed him again. Eliza had to admit, Sirius was a very good kisser. Without even realizing it, Eliza ended up going farther with this boy she had just met than any other person. She wasn't sure how it had happened, it just did. The couple just went with the flow and there they were. Maybe it was...destiny. A while later, the couple arrived downstairs, both looking slightly flushed. Eliza had changed and as she eyed Sirius and met his eyes, they both grinned.

"What on earth took you so long?" Mrs. Martin demanded.

Eliza smiled as the lie rolled right off her tongue. "Oh, Sirius got lost and so he ended up finding me and then he helped me pick out something to wear and we got talking. Right Sirius?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"D'you like my outfit?" Eliza asked, doing a twirl.

Her mother dismissed it. "Yes, it's lovely. Oh Alright then."

Although Taylor Martin had accepted this lie endorsed by both suspects, James knew them too well. As the three teenagers and two adults were leaving, James gave Sirius a knowing look.

"Sirius, you didn't..." James said.

Sirius shrugged. "What? She didn't mind, so why do you?"

"She's my cousin!" James said a little too loud. Eliza looked over at them, and proceeded forward to catch up with her aunt and uncle. "Can't believe you deflowered my cousin!"

"It was my first time too!" Sirius said, trying to justify himself a bit.

After a moment's silence, James, unable to contain his curosity turn to Sirius.

"So what was it like?" James asked even more silently.

Sirius grinned, looking a bit proud. "It was...great. Best thing you will ever do mate...Wow. And Elizabeth, she's just...amazing. Have you seen her naked?"

"No!" James exclaimed. "She's my cousin!"

"Oh," Sirius said. "Right. Well I feel bad for you Prongs. Anyways, she is just so...good looking."

With that turn of events, the rest of the day was spent with Sirius either gushing about Eliza or Sirius flirting like crazy with her and poor James, having to endure all of it. James watched as Sirius wrapped Eliza in one arm as he tried to feed her ice cream with his other. Eliza laughed as she scooped a bit of ice cream up with her finger and smudged it on his nose. James rolled his eyes as Sirius bought Eliza a bouquet of roses that turned into bats. He nearly gagged when Sirius started to use his pick up lines on her and as the couple started to make out spontaneously halfway through their trip.

Only when James had found Lily Evans had James finally been able to get away.

"Oi! Evans! Hey!" James called after her as she walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

Lily stopped and turned around. There was a feeling of dread as she heard the voice calling her. As she spotted James, she turned back and quickened her pace.

"Wait!" James called as he caught up to her.

Lily sighed as she abruptly stopped. "Please do not tell me that you've come to Diagon Alley today because you heard that I would be here."

James laughed. "Of course not. Why? Did you want me to? I bet you wanted me to be here."

"Well, it's good to know the summer hasn't changed you one bit, Potter," Lily said dryly.

"Why thank you," James said grinning. "Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Just one date?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then can I hang out with you for the rest of today?"

"No, you may not!"

"Please?"

"Where is Sirius?" Lily asked, looking around. Generally where one was, the other was as well.

"Oh," James said as his face fell. "He's with my cousin."

"You have a cousin?" Lily asked, a bit taken aback.

"Don't you?" James asked grinning at her moment of weakness.

Lily shrugged.

"Anyways, I reckon Padfoot's a bit...'lovesick'. It's disgustingly cheesy and I had to get away."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?...Lovesick?!" Lily asked, sounding apalled. "But he's...Sirius!"

"You should have heard him. Elizabeth is so great. Elizabeth is like nothing I've ever met! She's so good-looking! And so on."

Lily seemed unable to believe that Sirius Black had said this. "But...last year, he went out with half the girls in our year! And a couple of sixths and seventh years!"

"Yeah well, you haven't met my cousin," James said quietly. "She's not exactly the type of person that you could call...shy."

"Is she pretty?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James answered. "But not as good looking as you of course."

Lily turned a bit pink and rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh she's going to this year. She used to live in America, but my uncle Chuck died in June and she had to come live with Aunt Taylor."

"Is she in our year?"

"Yeah. I don't really know how the school's going to act though. Liz has always been one to be in the spotlight, even if most of the time she doesn't mean for it to happen."

"Is she nice?"

"Next to you Evans, she's probably the nicest girl anyone will ever meet. Will you try and be friends with her?"

"What's this? James Potter is actually worrying for someone other than himself?"

"I worry for other people too!" James cried indignantly. "Anyways, please, just be friends with her?"

"Alright, I'll try."

As Lily said this, James heard a laughing couple down the street. Sirius had his arm around a girl whom Lily had never seen. She could only assume that this was Elizabeth as James had described. She came, as advertised, prettier than average girls should be and laughing so naturally and contagiously that Lily too found herself smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **so? What did you think? I know that anything to do with Harry Potter and Original Characters don't really fare well... I didn't really get the feeling that this story was too great, I wrote it mostly for my own pleasure... But leave some feedback?


End file.
